


The Battle of Twitter

by ALsannan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Twitter, Twitter fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALsannan/pseuds/ALsannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton gets into a twitter fight with Donald Trump. Because of course he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's not much excuse for this except that I couldn't stop thinking it. 
> 
> It's...probably a mistake to bring real world politics into this, but then again, if you're a Trump supporter I'm not sure what you're doing in the Hamilton fandom anyway so...

@realDonaldTrump:

Hey @HamilSON, I’m a big fan of the whole Wall Street thing. I’m basically the king of it. Heard you just married a Schuyler Sister. You thinking about a #campaigndonation ?

 

@HamilSON:

 No.

 

@HamilSON:

 Fuck no

 

@HamilSON:

 I feel like I’m not being clear enough. No. Never. Not _even_ on a cold day in hell.

 

@HamilSON:

 I would elect my dog to run this country before I’d elect you.

 

@HamilSON:

 There are SO MANY BETTER THINGS I could do with this money than give it to you

 

@HamilSON:

 LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE

 

@HamilSON:

 Using it as toilet paper would be better for America than giving it to you

 

@HamilSON:

 I hear we have a sanitation problem in New York. Using this money as kindling to start a garbage fire? STILL MORE PRODUCTIVE than giving it to you

 

@HamilSON:

 Pretty sure my father-in-law has a recliner that’s losing it’s stuffing. Two dollar bills would be good for that

 

@HamilSON:

 That’s the one with @el_jeffe ’s face on it, right?

 

@HamilSON:

 Honestly, I would give my wife’s entire fortune to @BURRitscoldinhere, have him follow you around 24/7 giving you the middle finger, AND STILL consider it money well spent

 

* * *

 

 

@realDonaldTrump:

 Well. Tune in tonight for my #townhall on the way @HamilSON has failed America

 

@HamilSON:

 @DonaldTrump Seriously, never mention me again.

 

@HamilSON:

 As far as you and I are concerned, even my name crossing your mind is TOO MUCH CONTACT

 

@HamilSON:

 I’m going to go back to pretending you don’t exist and I suggest you do the same

 

@HamilSON:

 And by that I mean that I suggest _you,_ @DonaldTrump, pretend that you don’t exist

 

@HamilSON:

 And I’ll be over here doing my part

 

@HamilSON:

 And the rest of America will continue trying to forget that you and your fucking hairpiece ever cursed us with your presence

 

@HamilSON:

 And then maybe, if we all clap hard enough, you’ll pull a reverse tinkerbell and cease to exist

 

@HamilSON:

 Because deep down, I still believe that America is a place where dreams _can_ come true.

 

* * *

 

 

@realDonaldTrump:

 See @HamilSON rant about faeries. Appropriate. You’d know if you’d ever seen him with @laurens. Anyway, here’s a video of my anti-immigrant speech.

 

@HamilSON:

 That was subtle, @realDonaldTrump.

 

@HamilSON:

 I suppose to you, being an immigrant is the worst thing anyone could ever be

 

@HamilSON:

 But then, to me, being an ignorant bigot is the worst thing a human being could ever be and that hasn’t stopped your continued existence so…

 

@HamilSON:

 Didn’t we have a plan in place for that, America?

 

@HamilSON:

 Someone’s not clapping hard enough

 

@HamilSON:

 I’m looking at you, @JohnAdams

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trump-Bashing (Twitter Fights)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098932) by [glennthewalmartguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy)




End file.
